DragosDomini
Who is Dragos/Malvenious? Malvenious Dreamwright or more commonly known by his cover name DragosDomini is the half-human, half-demon child of a demon king and a human witch. The union was by no means out of love as the demon king had promised the witch power, immortality and protection which she cautiously accepted. The half-breed was raised to be the successor of his Father’s throne which the other demons did not take a liking to, so much so that a mutiny happened inside the kingdom which was swiftly ended by the king himself. Being a half-breed, the child would either be corrupted or die due to the corruption of the Abyss even if it was just in the 1st layer so he was marked with a seal to be able to survive. As royalty Dragos was given an education fit for one. He was taught combat by his father, magic by his mother, and technology by an ambassador from the 4th layer. Out of the three he was taught he loved technology the most, so much that the ambassador was hired to be a tutor for him much to the old man’s delight. At the age of 19 he was told by his mother to pack his things and to meet at the edge of the kingdom, for what reason he did not know but he was also told to stay in the shadows. When he arrived he saw that another person was there with his mom, it was his mentor and both of them looked to be in a hurry. Nothing was explained as his mother was busy opening a portal and his mentor was giving him instructions on how to use the “dagger” that was given to him. As soon as the portal was opened his mother pulled him away into it, leaving the old man to his fate. Years have passed since the incident and both are living peacefully in the human world during the Medieval Era. He still never managed to get an answer from his mother as to why they left but he fine not knowing as he enjoyed living on earth rather than the terrible landscape of his old home. One night he woke up to his mother screaming downstairs in their house, he went down to discover his mother lying in a pool of blood and two assassins standing near her body. Rage overcame him as he charged onto the assailants. The fight was one sided but brutal, with the two assassins dead and Dragos getting a burn on his mark. Ignoring the pain, he had to find out why they came to their home and attacked them. The assassins were starting to fade away, upon inspection they were demons from his kingdom. Managing to find a letter in one of their pockets, he found out that a person named Hillsman had become the king and ordered for his death or at least disable his ability to return to the abyss. Turning back to his mother who was slowly losing consciousness, she told him of a letter in her drawers as well as a last “I love you”. After reading his mom’s letter he found out that his father raised him to usher in a prophecy, what that prophecy however is unknown as even his mother did not know. After burying her and packing his things he traveled the world searching for answers as to what the prophecy his father was saying and who was Hillsman and what are his reasons for attacking them. Ongoing Story: Traveling for a thousand years(majority spent in a cryo chamber to survive the 2 apocalypses that happened) his search for info has led him to Purple Lotus a not so average casino full of interesting beings, some of them possibly have answers to his questions.Category:People Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Dragons